wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Madness
}}| colspan=" }" Previous: }}} |- }| colspan=" }" Concurrent: }}} |- }| colspan=" }" Next: }}} |- }| colspan=" }" Part of: }}} |- }| colspan=" }" Begin: }}} |- }| colspan=" }" End: }}} |- ! colspan=" }" style="text-align: center;" | War against the Madness |- }| colspan=" }" style="text-align: center" }} |- }| colspan=" }" Date: }}} |- | colspan=" }" | Place: Northrend, Elywnn Forest, All Across Azeroth |- }| colspan=" }" Provocation: }}} |- | colspan=" }" | Outcome: Ongoing |- | colspan=" }" class="title" | Combatants: |- valign="top" | *The Fifth Legion | *The Madness *Shadow Creatures | }| }| }}}}} | }| }| }}}}} |- | colspan=" }" class="title" | Commanders: |- valign="top" | *Cody Benedikt Hewitt *Jonah *Commander Duffy *Other various officers | *Unindentified Void Creature(Presumed Leader of the Madness) *Cultist Orlan(Madness Lt.) *Grik'nir the Cold(Shadow Lt.) | }| }| }}}}} | }| }| }}}}} |- | colspan=" }" class="title" | Strength: |- valign="top" | *4000+ | *??? | }| }| }}}}} | }| }| }}}}} |} OOC The Madness is a custom lore faction created by Joel (1337Goblin) and made to fight the Fifth Legion, in which they have played a big role in many events the Legion has done over the last year. They have been responsable for maddening a regiment (The Second Regiment) in the Fifth Legion, and corrupting races around the planet. They serve as the Legion's arch nemesis aside from the Horde. The Madness in Brief The Madness are of an entity unknown - cultists who hide in the shadows, lurking against the Alliance by playing mind tricks and causing people to become insane. They are admittably few in number, but use their powers to create armies to use against the Alliance. They have since the mid Northrend campaign, attacked the Fifth Legion in more than one ways, trying to create chaos within their ranks and make their fight against the Lich King even harder than it should've been, however they seem to show little ties with the Scourge. Their first attempt of this was when they corrupted a Regiment in the Fifth Legion to create mindless and violant husks, corrupted individuals who had become insane from thier magic. Namingly Cody Benedikt Hewitt, Garrow Goldenbrew, Sergei Avataykin and Fargus Rockheart fought them back and sorted out their mischief in Northrend with the special help of Jonah, a Paladin within the Legion. They saved Cody from being kidnapped, and escaped from the cultists after deep torture; Sergei himself losing both a finger and his eye due to it. They even fought the suspected leader of the Madness, who turned himself into a void creature when Cody was kidnapped. Jonah himself was mortally injured, having to live within the armour he wears to this very day to stop him from being taken over after the first time he was, nearly murdering the whole group who eventually saved him. However, the Legion stopped them this first time they attacked. Since then, the Madness was plotting to use something else against the Fifth Legion, which has been expected to be the Shadows who attacked the Legion both during the assault of the Stormwind Docks, as well as when the Legion helped Thane Durkon Greyhammer fight back the Frostmane Troll Tribe in Khaz Modan. Only time will tell when they remove next and wherever the Legion and the Alliance will be prepared for a second time against the Madness. Shadow Creature Involvment? Shadow creatures started appearing after the Northrend campain, mindless creatures who try to attack any living in their area. They are presumed to either be corrupted invididuals - perhaps by the Madness - or a new breed of undead, as under the shadowy aura lies a skeleton. Regardless, they either are part of the Madness, controlled by the Madness or just pop up at a really akward time. Category:Misc Category:Guilds